Meeting you
by soyoraite
Summary: Summary: Due to family circumstances, Akihito is 'contracted' to a labor establishment. Unluckily, due to environments around him, Akihito gets sold into the entertainment industry, a geisha establishment. And not just any geisha establishment, but the country's most (in)famous and extravagant one yet.
1. Chapter1: Circumstances

Pairing: Asami Ryuichi x Takaba Akihito.

Rating: M. For future chapters and because I have a perverted mind I don't mind sharing. ^^

Summary: Due to family circumstances, Akihito is gets 'sold' to a labor establishment. Unluckily, due to environments around him, Akihito gets sold again, but into the entertainment industry, a geisha establishment. And not just any geisha house, but the country's most (in)famous and extravagant one yet.

Disclaimer: If I owned Finders series, I'd make Akihito have many Asami babies by now. Finder belongs to the GREAT YAMANE AYANO-sensei~~^^ 3

Beta: furikakechan

Warning: English is not my first language. If it sounds weird, I'm sorry. Aki gets molested.

"Speech dialogue"

' _Thoughts'_

There are a total of six members in Akihito's family, including himself. The eldest member in the household would be Akihito's grandmother from his father's side, Hatsu. After his parents, Nobuhito and Kiyo, are his older and younger brother, making Akihito the middle-child. His grandma Hatsu is barely able to walk these days. Her joint pains and constant back pain had her bedridden. When she was still able, she used take care of him when he was an infant when his parents had to work in the fields. Akihito's older brother, Haruhito, who is six years older was able to find work under a chain-store timber manufacturer. When Akihito was younger, Haruhito, before working in the timber manufactory, helped his parents with their farm. Haruhito was in charge of a mid-sized field that mostly planted herbs. Haruhito and Akihito were really close until Haruhito got recommended by his close friend to work in the timber industry. They rarely talk to each other these days because of Haruhito's job. Lastly, Akihito's younger (baby) brother, Fuyuhito. Fuyuhito and Akihito's relationship is very close. When Akihito is at home, He'd cling onto and follow Akihito around like a baby chick. At home Akihito is in charge of taking care of his grandma and Fuyuhito.

Usually autumn was fair to the farming household, they were still able to bring in profit from the vegetables and fruits they planted. The sellable ones were sold, and the ones left overs were kept for everyday consumption. Selling vegetables were pretty profitable, especially their vegetables. Their plantations were sweeter, fresh and larger compared to other competing farm families'. So they always sold very well. The only regrettable fact was that, half of the better vegetables are pocketed to their landlord. Like many and any other farmers around the area they lived, many farmers rent land to live and farm, but in return they must give half to their efforts to the landlord as rent. Rent would include: the land, the tools, the resources provided to farm and their house (cabin). Most of the vegetable (rent) sent to the landlord were also sold, leaving only some for actual eating. Coincidently, the landlord's preferred vegetation were from Akihito's household, which had the landlord visiting more frequently to, compared to the other farming families. And due to the landlord's frequent visits, Akihito was able to meet his two close friends, Kou and Takato.

Kou and Takato were always by the side of the Landlord's son, Tomoyasu, as his page/servent. Fortunate or not, Tomoyasu, Kou, Takato and Akihito were around the same age range; making them childhood friends. Except Tomoyasu being the young lord that he is, likes to order Akihito around. He'd tease Akihito, pull pranks on him whenever possible. And Kou and Takato would be forced to abide to the one-sided friendship (bullying).

Ryuichi 3 Akihito

It has been difficult for Akihito and his family these past few years. For the past four years during autumn, snow came early and most of the autumn veggies and fruits were not able to reach full maturity. Snow storms and constant winds were damaging not only their plants but also their physical health. The unbearable temperature made working in the fields extra tiring. The freezing nights, allowing the icy wind to glide through the gaps and punctures of their walls permitted no adequate rest to their exhausted body. And lack of proper garments killed them big-time. Not to mention the lack of food the family is struggling with.

In additionally, in order for Haruhito to further his job in the timber manufactory, he had to pay more than just his own wage to become an expert/artist's apprentice. For that cause alone, Akihito had to start working at age nine to make ends meet.

And after Fuyuhito was born, things were definitely slowly, but surely going downhill. Just that, this year, hit them the hardest. It couldn't be helped, there was nothing they can do.

Akihito: age twelve, during winter.

Less than half of their plants didn't grow.

"Akihito, do you have work tomorrow," Kiyo asks while chopping potatoes as Akihito walks towards their makeshift dinner table with bowls and chopsticks in his hands, getting ready to set the table.

"Yeah, Why?" Akihito nonchalantly answers.

"Well, the thing is….." Kiyo stops her potato cutting and turn around to face him, not making eye contact, she begins "You know how this year is a bit tough for us, right?" Akihito nods slowly, feeling heavy pressure in his chest, while looking at his mom who is still refusing to meet his eye. Now looking at him directly, Kiyo continues "You do know that we still have Haruhito's monthly apprenticeship bill to pay right?" Akihito just stares at her as she continues, "And our rent that haven't been settled."

As she continues, the worse Akihito felt, getting a feeling that something bad was gonna happen. To Him.

"I know you've working hard as a mail and package deliverer for the past few years to help make ends meet but," she stops suddenly to muffle in her cries and her hands wiping away her tear.

"I, I'm so sor-sorry," she managed.

 _'What do you mean?'_ He stared at her, cold faced, opening his mouth to say something—anything- but failed to. Akihito kept his mouth closed and watch his mother sob, not even trying to comfort her. ' _Why are you crying_ ,' he thought.

After a few more minutes. "The things is. Your father and I," she pauses, "W-we decided that, i-in order to pay for Haruhito's fee(s), rent, food and medicine…"she stops and again, "I-I mean- we didn't had a choice, you see" she starts defensively with guilt "We-"

' _AUGGHH, just say it already. That you need me to get another j-_ '

Cutting through Akihito's mental complains, "We signed you up to a five-year contract with the labor establishment!"

"WHAT, why?" Akihito angrily spurted out, feeling a rush of energy throughout his body.

"Out of all of everyone in the family, you are the best candidate."

 _'You mean sacrifice,_ ' he retaliated, trying to not roll his eyes to give away his rebellious thoughts.

"I mean, We can't have Haruhito go. He already has a stable job. And he's—," she hesitates and changes the subject. "Fuyuhito is not even three yet, Grandma is sick, stuck in bed and your father and I have to take care of the farm," she explains. No matter how right and realist the reasons were, they all sounded like nothing but excuses to Akihito. He never felt so betrayed.

' _Brother Haruhito is not an option, He never was or will be. He is the heir after all._ ' Akihito realizes as tears form in his warm hazel, slightly grey eyes making his vision blur. He rubs away his tears and argued, "Why did it have to be a five year contract with the Labor house? Why couldn't it been like a different job or just me getting a few more other jobs?"

"Well. If you wanted another job, we can always ask the landlord about having you be Tomoyasu-sama's —"

"NO!" Akihito quickly refuses. _'I'd rather work my butt off moving cement or planks of wood, than be at the mercy of Tomo-fucking-yasu. Gross.'_ He shudders, remembering the way the self-proclaimed 'great-and-almighty' Tomoyasu touch him when they were alone.

*Flashback*

"Tomoyasu-sama, what are we to do this evening?" Kou spoke up.

"We shall commence in a game of Hide-and-seek," he sneers and points at Akihito, "And, you!" Accentuating his every syllable in a clear, loud command, "will hide and all of us will be 'Oni*'."

 _'Okay, whatever. Not like I care. Let's just get on with it so I can talk to Kou and Takato,_ ' as his eyes roll up, walking towards the landlord's massive garden (forest) of lavish greens.

Akihito decided that his hiding spot would be under a bush that is under a miniature wooden bridge above a crafted pond of koi fishes. Several minutes pass since the game began, yet nobody has find him yet. More time passed and Akihito was getting bored and sleepy.

Just when Akihito was about to fall asleep, he felt hot-more like sweaty- hands on his back. The hands were roaming around his back, going up and down and in circular motions. Eventually one settling on his left shoulder and the other, on his right hip. At this point, Akihito was still groggy. Only until he felt the two hand reach further to embrace him, an unknown hot sensation around the side of his face and neck and lastly; husky muffled panting sounds that made him shot up from his position and stepped away from the unidentifiable heat source.

Gross.

The landlord's son, self-proclaimed 'great and might' Tomoyasu was panting heavily, eyes full of lustful wants and his obvious erection was quite an eyeful. Akihito was so disgusted, terrified and stunned that he just ran away quickly without looking back.

 _'Holy mother of cows! That jerk was—Eww! He acted like a bastard towards me, orders me around to do shit and bullies and bother the heck out of me in front of others on purpose! Why!?_ ' Akihito shudders, remembering the sensation of Tomoyasu's disgusting heat against his back, his sweaty hands around his waist and the muffled panting sounds. While running away, he wipe his nape of 'sweat' only to find out it was saliva.

 _'That bastard LICKED me!'_

*End of flashback*

And that was only 5 weeks ago. Ever since that day, Akihito tried his best to avoid that perverted two-faced narcissistic bully. If avoiding him was impossible, he tried his best to not be alone with him.

In other words, Akihito is traumatized.

To be Continued.

A/N: Hahahaha~~ I hope you guys like the first chapter. Tell me what you think. Give comments, constructive criticism, whatever!

-In case you guys are wondering why I haven't mentioned 'takaba,' Aki's LN at all;

1\. Edo period of Japan is still within samurai hierarchy. Only people who serve the feudal lords (daimyo) or shogun or Emperor are able to get a surname.

2\. The surname and names are granted by the Emperor/Shogun/Daimyo. In order to let others know another's status within a clan.

3\. Farms and commoner have no surnames.

4\. EmperorShogunDaimyoSamuraiFarmer/peasantsArtisansMerchantsOutcast/Prositutes

FYI:

-*Oni _means_ demon. But in hide-and-seek, it refers to being 'it'.

For more information, go online to search.

P.S: I'm only spelling shogun and daimyo this way because it's correct on spellcheck. I'm really tempted to put 'u' to elongate the 'o'. For those who knows what I'm talking about, high five! =

Thank you for reading 3

Review for faster updates~~~


	2. Chapter 2: Reasons

Chapter 2

It was awkward during dinner. Nobody said anything. Usually during their dinner, Akihito would always start conversations, making him the mood maker of the family. He'd usually talk about his day at work, complain about his work places' low wages, weird packages, weird people or the things he saw during his delivery. Akihito's loud mouth and perky voice would liven up their little shack and it would bring everybody together to start discussing about their day.

But not today. The dining area was flooded with silence. It was so quiet they can hear the fire crackling in their mini man-made fireplace. Even Fuyuhito who is only two and a half could tell something was different about the atmosphere.

Fuyuhito was looking at everybody while he was chewing. He mostly stared at Akihito who is _actually_ feeding both him and grandma Hatsu. He knew something was wrong. Because usually at this time Akihito would not be diligently feeding him and grandma, he'd usually forget his task and talk nonstop, forcing him to eat, himself. ' _Brother is actually quiet today. I wonder why'_ Fuyuhito thought to himself as he sees Akihito finish spooning some porridge into grandma's mouth and getting ready to turn his body to feed him. Fuyuhito opens his mouth absentmindedly to give entrance to a spoonful of egg drop porridge. Now concentrating on the food, he drops his thoughts.

Dinner today ended much faster today. (With Akihito talking, it would have lasted much longer haha^^)

After dinner, like usual, Akihito helped cleared the table and gathered all the bowls, spoons and chopsticks to wash in the kitchen. While cleaning several bowls from leftover porridge, he heard his mother's footsteps behind him, notifying him her presence. Before she was able to start, he told her "Not today," as he continues his task.

Hearing Akihito's spiritless voice, she slowly inhales and exhales. Pausing for a bit to look at Akihito's back as he washes the dishes. She listlessly exits the kitchen area to head towards her bedroom.

She opens the door to her bedroom and shuts it softly.

"So, you told him" Nobuhito stated. It wasn't even a question.

"Yeah, I did," she sighed.

"So, what did he say," Nobuhito questions her without neglecting his tool cleaning process.

She pauses for a moment before answer, trying to get his attention. Nobuyuki looks up at her, trying to get her reply. Finally stopping his hands, focusing on her.

"He said 'Not today.'"

Nodding once to his wife's words, he returned to his tool cleaning process. That night, slumber was difficult for three.

++Meeting you++ :3

Akihito couldn't even sleep a wink last night. His eyes were open thought-out the night. He tried closing his eyes and get comfortable but he would immediately switch his position over and over again, making him to feel agitated. Ruffling under his futon kept him up all night and eyes awake. He even saw the stages of the sky turning from night to morning. As beautiful and as gradual the observation was from the little puncture from the wall of his shared room with Fuyuhito, it definitely was not worth it. Especially if it meant feeling light-headed, physically powerless, and sporting panda eyes as the new fashion, at seven in the morning.

Getting from bed, in a dawdling pace he went to the washroom to get cleaned and ready for the new day. It was physically draining to move. Every move he made was sluggish and slow, like his limbs were dragging along fifty pounds of rice.

Slowly but surely, he made his way towards the wash room. Out of all his family, Akihito is most careful with his hair. Not in a narcissistic sense, like he'd take hours to fix his hair, but because he was the only one with the light hair color in the family (excluding Grandma Hatsu—hahah^^). He always felt self-conscious of it. Not only his hair, but his eyes and skin tone, compared to his family member, they were slightly (very) different. His eyes were completely a different shade. His family member, everybody had dark brown eyes. He had warm honey eyes, and if you're close enough, gray and blue can be seen( or at least that what his mom told him). In addition, he would never EVER get a tan. His complexion is always fair, yet never ghostly.

Until today.

White as snow, ghastly as a ghost. Akihito weakly floated towards the kitchen area to prepare breakfast. Like always, his mom would already be up and he would greet her but today he decided to slip in silently, not ready to allow any sign of forgiveness and gentleness show from his eyes, he stayed mute.

Kiyo was too busy taste-testing and readjusting the breakfast miso soup that she totally blocked off any sounds and distractions from neglecting her soup-making routine. She didn't notice Akihito who was by her right side, who was handing her a medium sized bowl of bite sized firm tofu. Finally noticing the bowl, she reaches out to it but stops and stumbles and drops the ladle and fell to her bottoms.

Her loud scratchy horror yell filled the small rutting kitchen area. "Aggkk!"

"What's wrong mother?" Akihito asks listlessly, breaking the terrifying momentum.

 _'Sigh. It's Akihito._ '

"I thought you were a ghost-" Kiyo hissed. "-Looking so pale and limp-y." She slowly gets back to her cooking position. "Did you even sleep yesterday night?" she questions, with concern in her voice as she places the now soiled ladle in the sink. She touches his forehead with the back of her left hand and compares it to her forehead with her right. Feeling embarrassed, Akihito quickly guides her hand away, face flushed. "Stop treating me like a child!" he complains shyly.

"You are a child!" Kiyo debated.

"If I'm still a child you'd wouldn't send m-" his holler stops halfway, his hands covering his mouth and tears clouding his eyes. Looking at Kiyo's dejected guilt ridden expression, Akihito swiftly escaped back to his room not noticing his father at the other side of the doorway.

Kiyo's tears wouldn't stop. She wiped them with her mid-length sleeves silently. Looking at his wife crying and hearing her try to kill her cries. Seeing his beloved killing her cries was painful. He didn't know how to approach and comfort her. After a while, Nobuhito walks in after her crying settled down. Not saying anything, he gazed at her as he heads towards her direction and embraced her gently. "Sorry" he whispered softly. His left arm around her waist, and right hand cupping her head petting her.

"I should of not have you break it out to him alone." He sounded like he wanted to cry.

She shakes her head, trying to put space between the close contact, she raising her head to look into his eyes. "It's okay, as his mother, I had to." She replied.

"But I sho-" she stops him, putting her right index finger on his lips. She smiled lightly and pulled him in into light kiss.

Their lips were dry, cracked and rough. But the kiss they shared was light, soft and warm. Breaking off from the kiss, "After he settles down, he'll come to us. Until then, let's just wait," she said softly but yet reassuringly. Nobuhito silently nods.

++Meeting you++ :3

It's been several days. Finally, after avoiding both his parents and skipping any chore he had and developing extra dark panda eyes and paler than ghost-like complexion, he decided to talk things out with his parents. More like let his parents talk to him.

The house was silent and heavy, gloomy air dominated the living room. Across the dinner table sat both his parents. Silence. And both looking at him, calmly. He, on the other hand was unsteady, his eyes were casted down and posture slobby. Akihito was fumbling his fingers as he heard movements and sudden whispers from across the table. Hearing his father clearing his throat, "Akihito." he called out firmly, to get his attention.

Now looking at both his parents, he could see that they too were jittery. The guilt in their eyes, the slouching in their postures and the reluctant mood that settled around them. "Yes, Father?" he replied softly.

"We have something to discuss with you."

"Is it about the five-year contract?"

They nodded.

Silently looking at his mother, he expected her to go in depth. His mother looking very guilty and pained tried to start but was stopped with his father's hands squeezing hers. She turned her head slightly left to look into her husband's eyes. He nodded to her, indicating his will to reply all of Akihito's questions.

His father began, "I heard from Kiyo (mom) that you rejected the idea of being Tomoyasu-sama's servant." Akihito mentally cringed at his father's statement. _Servant? Uh-huh, more like mistress._ His face turned slightly paler. "Yes, that's right," Akihito replied in most unwavering voice his parents ever heard him use. His posture was straight up and his eyes were full of strength despite his weaken state. "Are you sure~? W-we can always ask the L-landlord-sama to hire you as his servant instead, s-so we can see you whenever he visits," his mother said in a quivering voice. Akihito remaining in his up straight sitting posture and strong-will tone, he replied "Yes, I'm sure."

Seeing his son's determined and certain reply. He looked right into Akihito's eyes to confirm his words. Feeling that his son is absolutely 120% true to his statement. Fuyuhito decided to not repeat the question again.

Kiyo, who still is stubborn about having Akihito near her and work for the Landlord-Sama's household, asked in tears, "Why?"

Akihito's eyes suddenly expanded and his confident demeanor stiffened and became smaller expressing his fearful state. But it quickly went back to normal, or at least his facial expression was. Passive. But his body gave it away. Slight tremors of his arms confirmed his fear.

Upon looking at his reaction, Fuyuhito became worried.

In a commanding tone, "WHAT HAPPENED?"

Akihito quickly looked down, not wanting to answer.

His mother quickly catching on, looked at Akihito in an anxious expression, wiping away the excess liquids in her eyes. Not hearing an immediate reply from their son, they both immediately knew that it must have been a very horrible experience.

Because no matter how bad any experience was, Akihito would report it to them over dinner. Like he always does. Like the times when he saw people stealing food or people getting beat up. Even though such topics are considered unsuitable for dinner, Akihito would never hide the things he saw, felt and experience. But apparently, this particular experience must have been the worst of worse.

"Allhedidwastouchmeafewtimes-." (All he did was touch me a few times)

He paused slightly, and continued

"-Justthatthemostrecentonewastheworst (Just that the most recent one was the worst)!" Akihito tried with one breath.

"WHO?" Fuyuhito replied in a stern and restricted face.

"Tomoyasu-sama." Akihito whispered.

Moments of silence passed. No wonder their son refused to work under the Landlord-sama.

"What did he do?" his mother asked.

Akihito told his parents about the bullying and how it turned to accidental touches to full on molestation. As his tale got longer, the angrier his father became and louder his mother's cries became.

"Ooh my poor baby-"she wailed, trying to gather him into her bosoms. Finally, feeling relief from the pent up fear and stress from his experience he cried himself to sleep in his mother's embrace. After hearing Akihito's sexual abusive experiences, his parent no longer felt it right to push him to work under landlord at all.

They just wanted him near. Close to them as much as possible. But what is unavoidable can't ever be dodged. The labor establishment is two towns over. And compared to their area, which is heavily dominated with farming. The town Akihito has to go to is more industrialized and modern, and manual labor to transport goods are always needed. And more cleaners are always welcomed.

To be Continued~


	3. Chapter 3: Last few days

Hey, I'm back!^^

Just to clear things up, Akihito is 10. And no this is not gonna be shota story. The only shota I 100% approve of is Sebastian and Ciel. And just to tell you Aki will not be molested in the next few chapters…. At least not yet. Mwahahahha! Thank you for reading Chapter 2.

-Just a reminder: setting in this fan fic is ALL fictional but will have a bit of actual Japanese History as back up and support to make it a 'historical' AU fan fic. Hahaha, Enjoy~~

Warning: Horrible grammar problems.

Chapter 3: Last few Days.

He has to get on the move soon. His parents handed him papers stating the location of his new work place. Usually any child his age would be clueless about map reading. But not him, his delivery-boy side job has gotten him very acquainted with even the weirdest area of his entire town. Not to brag, but Akihito is 'dubbed' the best (most secretive and hard to find) and fastest delivery boy of his town. People would actually pay him more to get things (illegally) done. And Akihito, being as honest and diligent that he is, he'd accept the jobs and not question anything. Despite his young age, he has several accountable connections with important and powerful peoples of and outside his town. But to Akihito, all they seem like were the typical people seen in his neighborhood that gives you food and sweets. Not that he never noticed the any suspiciousness, it's impossible to not catch on. The occasional secretive meeting places and the round-about way to get contact totally hinted danger and borderline illegal.

Which is why he'd get treated out to food and snacks from time to time from his patrons. To be clearer on this subject, they actually offer him (a lot more) money, but he didn't want them. Despite more money would help his family's situation, he has never excepted a single yen more for his deliveries. However, he would except food, but in small amounts.

Others would except the money, but he wouldn't. He _knew_ better.

He did talk about his jobs during dinner with his family. He told them the truth for those times. He just didn't tell them 'everything'. Even when he got some food home, they didn't question or push further for more when he answered "I got them from work." It was too simply said. And based on Akihito's personality, they figured it'd be true. Which, indeed is. But not the whole truth.

Akihito is indefinitely lagging his journey to the new town. He wanted to stay longer with his family. He wanted to elaborate his tales during dinner while feeding grandma Hatsu and Fuyuhito. He wanted to talk and play around more with Kou and Takato. He wanted to learn more breakfast recipes from his mother. He wanted to talk to Haruhito (big bro) more often. There is so many things Akihito want to do, but have so limited time for.

In his contract, it is stated that he has until the end of the year to arrive to the labor establishment. And that's only 2 more months. And traveling from his area to that town will take quite some time, around a month and a half, on foot. Of course he is given traveling fee from the labor bureau, which will be deducted from his future pay. The establishment is called "Tora Hakobiya (Tiger Transportations). " His position and status is still unknown. It'll most likely be a similar job he has now or maybe even a cleaning job. But before he leaves he must tell his patrons about his resignation to being a delivery-boy.

++Meeting You++ :3

Around 11 am Akihito head out to one of the many meeting areas for his job. The meeting areas vary depend which patron. Legal and borderline illegal. (Hahahaha, Aki is only 10 and he's involved is some snuff already!) For legal ones its always ALWAYS in an official small street stand. For borderline illegal jobs, they usually range from tea and sweets houses to food stands and dark alley ways. (He'd always get free food for these jobs). And now, why would such dangerous people want to hire Akihito? Simple. It's because he is that good. But good at what? Of course, getting things delivered on time without ever being caught. Who would expect a boy of 10 to be holding important letters and information, in addition, delivering them? Right? Nobody.

Deciding he'd do the more difficult group first, Akihito went into a Dango* shop he'd always frequent. At the shop, he'd make an unusual order to the waitress and would be guided to a hidden back area of the shop. And from there, he'd be guided to an under round tunnel that leads to a building next to the shop. The tunnel was not very long, but had several passages, leading to who knows where. The building he was headed looked like an aged abandoned storage building, on the outside. When he arrived to an entrance, a guard stated "Position." The guard looked buff and trained. He reeked of danger and had eyes like he had kill before. Akihito, unafraid of the guard's presence, he replied "Bird." The guard immediately said "Name." And he replied "Satsuki* no Oni (Demon of May)" Upon hearing his codename, the guard unlocks the metallic gate and welcomes his entrance. Although the guard recognizes him, he'd still have Akihito repeat this process, like it's their favorite activity. Walking in Akihito is immediately greeted by a stern looking middle aged man dressed in all black. Guided by the man cladded in shadows, Akihito is led to a spacious room. Long-standing but well maintained dark smooth wood decorated most of the building's furnishings, with only tatami floors to contrast the dark wood's pigment. In the room, sat an elderly man who is hidden behind screens. Akihito automatically sits in front of the old man. "Excuse yourself" the elderly commanded and quickly the man of shadows excused himself, leaving only Akihito and the elderly. Speaking in a clear but not overly loud voice, Akihito bow deeply and greets the man behind screens.

"Good evening, Sir. It's been a while since our last meeting. I hope all is well for you."

" It's been a while since our meeting, have you been doing well?"

"…." Akihito hesitate, creating a short pause.

"What's wrong?" But Akihito didn't reply.

So the man continued, "Anyways, we can talk after the instructions."

"Yes, of course."

The talk for his job lasted for around half an incense's time (like 20-ish minutes).

"So, tell me what is wrong?" The elderly began in a less demanding tone. Akihito began to explain his dilemma, and asked how he should take action. The elderly stated "After this job, it is actually better for you to lay low for a few years. And in the mean-time you are gone, we'll help support your family financially." Akihito's eyes widened for a split second and went back normal. "Sir, I thinking I'm not hearing right and correct me if I'm mistaken but did you just say you'd support my family, financially?" "I did not say 'I would" but the _group_ would," the elderly replied with a smirk. Akihito immediately position himself in a dogeza* position and thanked him. At the end, the man added "That's of course when you succeed, which I know you would" as he chuckled at the end.

Akihito cheekily replied with a smirk, "Of course!"

Well, that went better than he thought. He actually thought they would've disapprove his sudden resignation. But they didn't. He was more like in 'temporary leave'. ' _Borderline illegal or not, they were good people in the e_ nd' Akihito mentally spoke to himself as he headed to the next destination. To several delivery-stools in the local public street, while chomps down on the tri-color dango in his hand.

Akihito went to several different stools to verbally commute his resignation. Each stool gave him some extra money and some gave him food as pay and farewell gifts when he told them his situation (excluding the molestation).

++Meeting You++ :3

A few days later, after completing his job with the borderline illegal bureau, he went back to the tea shop to ask for a request. A request to get him transported to the new town he'd be working in. The elderly man agreed to his request.

Akihito now officially has three days left before his journey. In fear of not arriving on time the elderly man helped him hire a man-power carriage that specialized in long distance traveling. And in his limited time, he planned to share it with his family and his two best friends. Kou and Takato.

Akihito was on the verge of tears when he told Kou and Takato about his out of new town job. They were by the river bank, when both happen to be on break from their duties. Kou and Takato didn't like that he had to be far away, but they both agreed that it absolutely is the better choice than being a 'servant' to Tomoyasu-sama. Both Kou and Takato were aware of Tomoyasu's strange infatuation with Akihito. Akihito even told them about most of his disturbing experience with almighty Tomoyasu the great. Except the most recent one. And he spilled the beans.

Both Kou and Takato's face were twisted in disgust and sagged to pity and sadness. Kou was the first to shout out his disgust.

"Eww! That so gross!" Akihito and Takato both nodded in agreement while feeling silver down their back and goosebumps immerging. Takato was quick to add "Are you okay now Aki?"

Seeing the worry in their eyes, Akihito calmly responded "I'm a lot better now." Which is true. And not true. He is better at the moment but, he still does get nightmares once to twice a week. Not that he'd tell them. After the talk, Kou and Takato promised Akihito that their discussion about his out of town job would stay a secret. It's better for them that Tomoyasu the great to not know, who know what he'd try.

Tomoyasu the great on the other hand is going crazy. He is always moody and agitated. How long has it been since he saw 'his Aki'? (Don't get pissed at me, everybody knows Aki belong to Asami only!) He misses looking at his aki from his height, allowing him to see the length of the youth's lashes and suppleness of his pales cheeks. And most importantly his Aki's fierce eyes and pouting lips. ( A/n: I'm getting disgusted…. So I'm gonna cut short Tomoyasu's stalker observation)

A/N:

*Dango- Please go google it if you don't know. Pictures are better than my explanation.

*Satsuki- May (Traditional Japanese Name) fyi, I know the term used pre Edo time. But I'm not sure when stop being used as a daily basic term. (Edo period is 200300 years long.)

*Dogeza- Again, please google it. Images are definitely better than my Engrish.

*man-powered carriage- For image, I don't have any. But if you've seen any Taiga drama series. It's the small house like transportation.


End file.
